herofandomcom-20200223-history
Momiji Sohma
Momiji Sohma is one of the supporting of the Fruits Basket series and and cursed by the spirit of the rabbit of the zodiac. In the 2001 anime series, he is voiced by Ayaka Saitō in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Kimberly Grant in the English version of the anime. In the 2019 anime series, he is voiced by Megumi Han in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Mikaela Krantz in the English version of the anime. Appearance Momiji is older than he initially appears, and Tohru is surprised to learn he is only a year younger than she is. To Kyo's horror, Momiji wears the girl's version of their high school uniform with shorts instead of a skirt, until he has a growth spurt at the start of his second year and switches to the boy's uniform. Personality Momiji is depicted as a cute, cheerful and androgynous boy who hides a sad family life behind his sunny demeanor. History He lives alone inside the Sohma family compound, and was raised by servants. His mother learned about the zodiac curse when she first held him, just after he was born, and was repulsed; she later had Hatori erase her memory that Momiji is her son. Her attitude towards him was so violent and unpredictable that even seeing him would cause her to go into a rage. Finally, she begged Hatori to erase her memories and said that the greatest regret of her life, "..is that that creature came out of my body." Because of this, his younger sister, Momo, is unaware he is her older brother, even though she is interested in him and starts taking violin lessons because he plays the violin. Despite his upbringing, Momiji is insightful about others and emotionally strong. In chapter 115, his curse is broken before the rest of the zodiac, and he decides to one day leave Akito despite the latter's pleading and threats. Momiji takes to Tohru very quickly, including kissing her when they first meet and hugging her when they are formally introduced despite his curse. He sometimes helps Tohru at her evening job as an office cleaner in one of his father's buildings, and once substitutes for her when she is sick with a cold. He is very fond of Tohru, and even defies Akito to protect her. He later warns Kyo that if he does not act on his feelings for Tohru, someone else, such as himself, might steal her away; in the final chapter, Momiji tells Hatsuharu and Rin that he hopes to find a girlfriend as wonderful as Tohru. Trivia *He is the second of the cursed Sohmas to have his curse broken. *His father, one of the richest members of the Sohma family, is Japanese, while his mother is German (they speak German and Japanese in the manga, but only Japanese in the anime). *In an author's note, Takaya described him as "the most comfortable" of the Sohmas with his spirit possession, and "the most successful of the boys." *Takaya derived his name from the ninth month of the traditional Japanese calendar, momijitsuki or "autumn leaves month", he was supposed to have been named after the third month, the month of the Rabbit, but according to the author, she mixed up his and Kureno's positions in the zodiac. *He shares the same seiyuu as Ouran High School Host Club 's Mitsukuni Haninozuka, both characters being childish, cute, blond and somehow associated with rabbits. *His Second Japanese Voice Actress, Megumi Han is best known for voicing as Airu Suzaki from Digimon Xros Wars: The Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time and Gon Freecss from Hunter x Hunter (2011). *His Second English Voice Actress, Mikaela Krantz is best known for voicing as Kero-chan (false form) from Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card and Doll from Black Butler: Book of Circus. Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Male Category:Cursed Category:Animals Category:Parents Category:Loyal Category:Mutated Category:Teenagers Category:Honorable Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:Comic Relief Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Optimists Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Tragic Category:Spouses Category:Fruits Basket Heroes